Hide and Seeker
by Cyrelia J
Summary: It had seemed like such a good idea at the time... MegatronxSkywarp hint of MegatronxStarscream


Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making money off of this. That would be nice though...

Note: 'Trekker is a character lovingly borrowed from the wonderful Harmonster. Thanks!

Hide and Seeker

By Cyrelia J

The first reaction Skywarp had when he felt the large hands grabbing at him in the dark was fear. He tensed immediately when Megatron seized him and he said a brief prayer to Primus hoping that his death would not be in vain. Well, admittedly there were far more noble reasons to die than a prank attempt on Megatron gone sour. In fact, it had seemed like a wonderful idea at first when the lights had inexplicably gone out. Most of the contingent was already offline after topping off with far too much high grade, and Megatron in a rare amiable moment decided to join them after the recent victory. Really, the unexpected blackout seemed like the perfect opportunity for a little mischief. Soundwave and the few sober constructicons had already gone off to try and fix whatever damage the unexplained surge had caused and completely invisible at the far end of the room anyway, Slywarp couldn't resist the golden opportunity to teleport over and shove the domineering leader off the somewhat lofty dais and listen to the curses and the clanking of him falling aft over head. It had to be the euphoric rush of the high grade spreading warmly throughout and along the fuel reserves in his wingtips; cause normally he was dim but not suicidal.

That had been the plan at least, he thought panicked as somewhat slippery glossa ran over his neck. It was all he could do not to let out a rather pitiful squeak. _Wow... didn't even know the old vocal processor could manage that..._ At this point, he figured, it was better to just shut up and let him well... do whatever it was he was going to do. He heard a faint murmur of "you're unusually docile tonight," and had to repress a groan. Frag it, he had suspected that his wingmate and the rather... terrifying warrior had been up to a little recreational 'facing behind closed doors but experiencing the reality was... not exactly on his list of things to do before he died: which he suspected would be a likely outcome if and when Megatron realized he was not in fact the air commander. _Primus, ya share an alt mode with a guy and suddenly no one can tell you apart..._ Granted he'd been guilty of the same indiscretion when it came to Rumble and Frenzy once or twice, but hey at least those two were actually related.

"Ahh," he gasped when he felt Megatron's denta sharply graze that sensitive juncture where air intake met collar. It took a moment to orient himself enough to activate an alternate spectrum of his optics, but at least now in the darkness he could make out the outline of the Decepticon leader. Well, part of him at least. He wondered for a moment if Megatron hadn't done likewise, but then again without the benefit of seeing the color scheme... Primus he would have sworn that he and Starscream looked nothing alike... His hands gripped the shoulders of the powerful mech who was currently ravaging him, fully intending to shove him off and run like hell, but for some reason his motors didn't feel inclined to listen. Maybe he was malfunctioning? He could feel himself being maneuvered towards the wall, a scant few feet and he realized that his last chance to escape was fading fast. _Maybe I could blast him with a null ray and make like a turbo fox..._ After all, it's not like he'd get in trouble if the warrior thought it was Starscream that...

"Oh..." He tipped his head instinctively, allowing more access to the sensitive cords and wires. He could feel his systems picking up and he knew the tingle that was spreading through his pleasure receptors was due to far more than the energon. His arms moved, fingers flexing and exploring. The smooth barrel on the leaders back was rather alluring and wow, he never quite realize just how... **big** Megatron was. It was intimidating but at the same time, it was kinda hot. "L-Lord Megatron..." his voice was a pathetic whisper and there was a pause. _Frag, maybe I should've kept my dumb mouth..._

"So that's how we're going to play it tonight?..." came the powerful voice in his audio receptor and he shivered. He'd have to ask Screamer later just what weird games... no... no he really didn't want to know. Truth be told, Megatron usually scared the lube out of him and if anyone had told him even yesterday that he'd be in this position he'd have called them crazy.

Actually, the element of fear was adding a bit of an unexpected high to the entire experience... or maybe he was just more trashed than he thought. He moaned as Megatron's hands began their exploration, wandering down one hip, another stroking a trembling wing. His back gave a slight arch off the wall and in the darkness he focused his sight on Megatron's frame. He couldn't resist the curiosity and moved a hand, fingertips giving a shaky trace over the leader's helm and across the strong jaw. Megatron paused and seemed to regard him for a moment. There was a smile that Skywarp didn't find particularly comforting.

"I like you like this," came the rasp before Megatron crushed his lips to his. An articulate "Mmmph" was all he could managed before glossa was demanding entrance into his oral cavity. Well who was he to refuse Megatron, he figured somewhat overwhelmed. Actually it was rather heady being devoured so, those strong battle scarred hands now possessively grasping a hip, the other... oh oh oh... He almost screamed feeling the invasion of digits into the turbo fan on his chest.

How did he?... Skywarp clutched at the gladiator desperately, panting into his hot mouth. He could hear his fingers scraping Megatron's shoulders but oh frag it the nanites would repair that and slag he was stroking and winding and the sensitive fans were relaying back the pleasure sensors double time. The static charge where there forms collided were sparking faintly and Skywarp could feel his servos skip and sensors pulse erratically. It made him weak in the knees, and he clutched to the large powerful body with need, moaning into the other's mouth. He was so aroused, his systems were racing and yet terrified at the same time. Megatron had to know he wasn't Starscream. They might have looked the same- _Yuck, how could anyone confuse me and Screamer-_ but he knew they didn't sound the same and Megatron might have been tripping on an energon high but he was no fool. And yet there was still no comment, no censure, no aft getting kicked across the room...

Well, Skywarp wasn't one to question a good?- yes this was good- thing. If Megatron wasn't going to say anything, or kill him for that matter, who was he to argue. Besides, it had been too damn long since he'd felt so good and a few hours alone with the little black box in the hidden compartment of his berth was no substitute. The holoprojector and the pithy 3 port adaptor- he didn't get enough of an allowance for the deluxe- was hardly better than using his own hand. Starscream had laughed for weeks upon discovering the device. Trekker, the human mechanic, was hardly better, constantly needling him about his 'blow up doll' -the expression on his face upon hearing what exactly that was was priceless- to the present. At least she didn't know one of the holoimages was of her, Primus he'd never live that one down. Not after Hook's humiliating speech on human Cybertronian relations being akin to bestiality. Hmm... after this, it occurred to him he'd have to add Megatron too.

Speaking of the all too delectable warrior, he'd pulled back for an instant and Skywarp was panting, cooling systems attempting to use every orifice for venting. Figuring that if he was a dead mech anyway he might as well enjoy it, he playfully ducked the large mech and stole a searing kiss. The lights still hadn't been reactivated and for that he was thankful. He could see the rendered outlines and danced away just out of Megatron's grasp. He avoided the grab, only half serious, the danger only adding to his excitement.

"Keep running little seeker, I'll catch you," came the promise and he deliberately avoided teleporting. It seemed like it would ruin a part of the game and even he could figure that much out.

The black seeker turned again with a lick of his lip components enjoying the chase. He stepped behind the throne absently sucking on one finger in rare thought. He knew that there was a chance, to get out of this, embarrassing though it might be and well frag it to the pits he did have a little flirting... thing going on with the human but well, anatomically that could never get anywhere. This was tangible and well damn sexy, and Skywarp wasn't one for making weighty moral decisions. He let the digit slip from his oral cavity with a slick pop. _Don't think, do, dimbot._ Megatron approached, and he ran the finger, wet with lube down the leader's chest, the fluid sparking a faint blue and he knew Megatron could feel it. The electricity between the two was clear and to deny it would be insane. He stepped towards the other mech, a smirk on his face, as the faint arcing continued even to the ridged grip that made up the leader's abdominals.

There was a thrum in his chest, a pulsing ache and Megatron took his hand, pulling him roughly. He stumbled in the dark, unused to the outlined analytical spectrum. He caught himself on his knees with a curse and looked up. He couldn't really see the expression but he could hear the increase of fans and the whirring of motors. His hands ran over the smooth metal in front of him, admiring the strength the gladiator held. The static electricity and impulses fed through the sensors of his palms, and he heard a gasp from above. He was about to rise but took the opportunity instead to let his lip components slide along the inside of one thigh, right about where... He felt a painful grip on his shoulder and he knew that's where it was; the trigger. It was concealed, but the resonation could be felt dually and he felt the leader above him tremble.

"Yess...." came the rasp and he felt another stirring in his chest compartment. He ran glossa over the spot and felt himself yanked up abruptly.

He could hear the thrum from Megatron and thought he saw a flickering in the darkness but it was soon gone. Hands were on hims again far more searching this time, harder and wanting, across his back, pulling him flush by the hips. He gasped and moaned and knew that he was so close to...

There was a faint pop, and he felt his own chest compartment open in response. The two nearly collided with their close proximity before opening completely. Primus, it had been too long. Megatron captured his mouth again and he nearly screamed when he felt those thick moist cables intertwine around his own. Megatron's grip on one hip tightened the other wandering down over his aft. Skywarp's own fingers gripped the gun barrel of the leader's alt mode as he held on for dear life. Megatron's strong arms held him as the cables finally connected and the warrior's mouth swallowed up his frantic cries. He could feel the beginning of that wondrous feedback loop and he deepened the kiss, denta clanking, scraping. It was painful, but that only heightened the intensity of the feeling.

He was so close to the voltage spike, and the intensity and overwhelming essence that was Megatron filled him, ran through his wiring, surging like a drug. He thought he would be swallowed up and consumed and just let himself drown and be swept away. His systems were locking and he held on for dear life, a final vocalization as he finally overloaded his systems. The only thing that kept him from falling was the leader who held his still form. He felt the cables retract, felt the mouth move from his as well as the throb of pain where megatron had dug into his more delicate frame. Well frag it, he would heal. He wasn't sure to say, but when his systems began to realign themselves and slip back into the spectrum, he realized one of two things. The first was that the lights were back on. The second was that he was still alive. His optics were kind of hazy, though as the realization hit him, he panicked. Almost falling over himself to scrambled away, he babbled.

"Oh Primus, Lord megatron I didn't mean, I mean I just wanted ... In the dark... it was a really dumb idea and uh... i'd never I mean I would have if I knew that but... I wouldn't... pleasedon'tkillme!" There was a pregnant pause as the leader studied him seemingly impassive. it was the most terrifying few microseconds of his life.

"Idiot," Megatron said with a shake of his head. There was nothing further said, as the leader walked away, tall and proud, leaving a very confused Skywarp in his wake.


End file.
